


Puppy Eyes

by sasha_james



Series: The TimSasha chronicles [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_james/pseuds/sasha_james
Summary: "Sasha!!" he gleefully exclaimed as she got out of the car. His tail wagged in excitement. "She's finally home!"Sasha walked up to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open and stepping inside. Tim immediately had his arms around her. "You're home!"Sasha pulled away for a second to close the door and set down the bag she was holding. "I was only gone for 20 minutes, Tim. Miss me that much, huh?"*The adventures of Catgirl Sasha and Dogboy Tim!!!*
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: The TimSasha chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775998
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, TimSasha server, for convincing me to do this.
> 
> Basically, Sasha is a catgirl and Tim is a dogboy and they're in love because I said so.
> 
> Check out my other work in this series (The TimSasha Chronicles), and leave comments/kudos!! It makes my day!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy whatever this is I've created.

Tim perked up at the sound of a car outside. He stood and raced to the front door, peeking out the small window.

"Sasha!!" he gleefully exclaimed as she got out of the car. His tail wagged in excitement. "She's finally home!"

Sasha walked up to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open and stepping inside. Tim immediately had his arms around her. "You're home!"

Sasha pulled away for a second to close the door and set down the bag she was holding. "I was only gone for 20 minutes, Tim. Miss me that much, huh?" She looks back to him and he peppers her face in small kisses. She laughs and presses her forehead to his, brushing their ears together. 

She leans back down to grab the bag. "I got supper! It's take-away, I didn't feel like cooking, I hope you don't mind, it's sandwiches."

"No, that's great, I don't mind at all!"

"Should've known, you'll eat anything," she says, patting his cheek. "Help me set up the table?"

"Yes ma'am!" He says with a salute.

...

A few moments later, the two were sitting together, eating their sandwiches. Sasha wrinkled her nose as she picked a tomato out of hers. She hated tomato.

"So," asked Tim. "Anything going on tonight?"

"I have a questioning over phone with some lady who used to work at Cambridge. She apparently sent in a case 4 years ago about one of her students who claimed he could talk to bats?" Sasha rolls her eyes, tail flicking in annoyance. "I just think she's crazy, a year later she was fired from Cambridge for violent outbursts."

"Good luck with that!" Tim says. "I've got a call coming later tonight as well, it's from my doctor about my allergy test." He rolls his eyes. "It's an important call, but I doubt he can stop me from eating whatever I want."

"Tim, you know you're going to kill yourself, eating things you're allergic to."

"It's not my fault I'm allergic to everything!!" he pouts, cleaning off his fingers on his napkin. 

Immediately, he perks up, remembering something. "I'll be right back!" he says, jumping out of his seat and racing down the hall. Sasha watches, ears twitching in amusement. She fiddles with her napkin, tearing it up as she waits for her bouncy companion to come back.

Tim comes back with a flat box. "Here!!" he says, holding it out to her. She places down the scraps of her napkin and takes the box. 

"Tim, you shouldn't have! How sweet." She takes the lid off, and inside are two sweaters.

One says " _He's mine_ ", and the other says " _I'm she's_ ".

She begins to laugh. "No, really, you shouldn't have, this is so dumb!"

Tim falters, ears flopping down. "You-you don't like them? If you don't wanna wear them, I'll return them, I--"

"No, I am _so_ wearing this to work. Jon will kill us!!!" she says, wiping her eyes. "Oh, this is great, thanks!"

Tim's ears instantly bounce back up, tail wagging. "Oh!! Yay!!" He grins. "I can hear the bossman now... ' _Statement of Jonathan Sims, regarding Tim Stoker and Sasha James... and their terrible new sweaters_.'"

Sasha laughs, standing up. "I'll get these in the wash, let me grab some other sweaters to throw in with them." She gathers the sweaters in her arms and heads down the hall. Tim takes their plates and sets them in the sink to soak. He slips off his shoes and sets them by the front door. After about 10 minutes he begins to wonder where Sasha is, and heads down the hall.

"Sash, what's going in, did you get eaten by the partnerless socks?" He peeks his head in the bedroom to find her, sitting inside the laundry basket. She looks at him with big eyes.

"Don't say a word, Timothy Stoker. It's comfortable." She stands up and brushes off her skirt.

Tim can't help but chuckle. " _If you fits, you sits..._ "

"Oh my god, get OUT," she complains, throwing a pair of dress pants at him. He dodges, and scoops up the sweaters. 

"Oh, please forgive me, I am but a humble dog," he deadpans. "I will put the shirts in the laundry, do not take out your wrath on me!"

Sasha keeps a serious face, but her tail twitches in amusement. "Oh, alright. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind!" As Tim leaves, he sees her crack a smile.

...

Sasha leans against the kitchen counter, dialing a number on her phone. _Time to question that Cambridge lady. What was her name... oh yes, Elisie Jones._ She presses the phone to her ear. "Hello? This is Sasha James, I work for the Magnus Institute..."

About 5 minutes into the conversation, she feels eyes watching her. She turns to see Tim, staring at her with his big, brown eyes. She makes a face at him and turns back around. Tim approaches and stands behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She gently pushes him away. "Not now, Tim," she whispers. He frowns and gives her his big puppydog eyes.

She sighs softly. Without missing a beat of her phone conversation, she takes the kitchen towel from it's rack, balls it up, and throws it all the way across the house. His eyes widen, and he blasts off to go find it. She smiles. She aimlessly knocks a Tupperware off the counter, and then hoists herself up to sit where it had been, legs hanging off the counter.

...

Sasha sighed, sitting next to Tim on the sofa and kicking off her heels.

"Hard questioning?" he asked.

"More than hard. That woman was about to be the death of me. She called me a ' _prying bitch_ '." Sasha sighs and lays down across Tim's lap. "Such of the life of being the archive's best researcher."

"Such is," Tim agrees, placing his hand on her head. She makes a contented noise as she stretches out, her long arms and legs extending past both ends of the sofa, and then curls in against Tim. "How do you feel about watching a movie tonight?" he asks.

"Depends, how horrid is it going to be?"

"Absolutely _atrocious_."

"Well, I guess I'll have to spare you from watching such a monstrosity alone," she jokes with a grin. They always watched awful movies. 

Then, Tim's phone started to ring from the kitchen. "That must be the doctor." Sasha didn't budge.

"Sash, get up, I need to get the phone!"

"I don't want to."

"Sasha, that's important, scoot off!" He squirms beneath her. She doesn't respond. He sighs. "Don't make me use the squirt bottle."

Sasha tenses up and glances to the side table, where a spray bottle of water sat. "You wouldn't _dare_."

Tim picks up the bottle and points it at her. Her eyes squint, but she doesn't move. "Squirt me, I dare you," she taunts. "You won't do it, I bet--" 

"Sorry," Tim says as he squirts Sasha's head. She shrieks, and in an instant she is across the living room shaking her head to get water out of her ears. He dashes to get the phone before it stops ringing.

"Foul play," she huffs, shooting him a nasty look. He sticks out his tongue at her and goes back to his call.

...

Sasha yawned hugely, and curled up tighter against Tim's side. The house was dark, and the movie credits were rolling. Tim was snoring lightly, he had fallen asleep about 15 minutes ago. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and lay her head down as sleep took her away.


End file.
